


Summerwine Redux

by madeinessos



Series: Summerwine [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Memory Issues, Post-Resurrection AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: “You used to like summerwine,” Sansa told her half-brother, as she tried to remember if he really had.Post-Resurrection AU





	Summerwine Redux

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of the Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest, I played with the prompts "past" and "snow and stone."

“You used to like summerwine,” Sansa told her half-brother, as she tried to remember if he really had.

What did she know about Jon? Keeping her sewing hand steady, Sansa prodded her mind.

A memory bloomed, murky like the snow clinging between the cracked stones of the tower floor by Sansa's shoes. A feast, so long ago. Robb teasing Jon; Jon grumping about his headache.

“You drank quite a lot of it,” Sansa continued, “when King Robert’s court visited Winterfell.”

“I remember.” Jon’s voice rattled though his stab wounds were healing well.

Sansa managed to smile.

“You remember." Jon sounded a shade dubious. “Sansa.”

“Of course I do, Jon.”

Jon drank. He took his time, languidly taking in Sansa's face as he swirled the wine in his mouth.

“I like it,” he finally said. “It warms one up.”

He looked thoughtful, which pleased her because he had looked cold ever since his Stark grey eyes opened on the bed. Sansa liked Jon's eyes: they reminded her of Winterfell, of the Stark blood in her.

“I like summerwine,” Jon repeated.

She didn’t know if he was telling it to her or to himself.

“You do,” Sansa told him with a smile.


End file.
